enciclopediaagrestefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sky Leones
Sky Leones ( Céu de Leões em português ) é uma música do cantor Redice lançada na itunes e no youtube em 19 de maio de 2013, de acordo com os numeros de views chegou a mais de 12 milhões. thumb|left|290px letra original Its been a long time since i traveled far and wide Spent time searching places to hide They come around sky of lion And arrows made with pride So tell me have you ever seen them With pride so bright they glow If you have then you are lieing to me Cuz if you have then i would know. You'd be dead in one or two shots You'll run until you get caught You wont survive but one night they will put an arrow his weak spot (heart) I saw a sky lion the other day I know its hard to believe But i figured out a way to kill them before they Figure out how to kill me. So tell me have you ever seen them With pride so bright they glow If you have then you are lieing to me Cuz if you have then i would know You'd be dead in one or two shots You'll run until you get caught You wont survive but one night they will put an arrow his weak spot (heart) You'd be dead in one or two shots You'll run until you get caught You wont survive but one night they will put an arrow his weak spot (heart) You'd be dead in one or two shots You'll run until you get caught You wont survive but one night they will put an arrow his weak spot (heart) Letra traduzida pela nacmusic.com Tem sido um longo tempo desde que eu viajei muito longe Passado tempo procurando lugares para se esconder Eles vêm em torno de céu de leão E as setas feitas com orgulho Então me diga, você já viu Com orgulho tão brilhantes que brilham Se você tem, então você está mentindo para mim Porque se você tem, então eu gostaria de saber. Você estaria morto em um ou dois tiros Você vai correr até que você seja pego Você não vai sobreviver, mas uma noite eles vão colocar uma seta seu ponto fraco (coração) Eu vi um leão céu no outro dia Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar Mas eu descobri uma maneira de matá-los antes que eles Descobrir como me matar. Então me diga, você já viu Com orgulho tão brilhantes que brilham Se você tem, então você está mentindo para mim Porque se você tem, então eu gostaria de saber Você estaria morto em um ou dois tiros Você vai correr até que você seja pego Você não vai sobreviver, mas uma noite eles vão colocar uma seta seu ponto fraco (coração) Você estaria morto em um ou dois tiros Você vai correr até que você seja pego Você não vai sobreviver, mas uma noite eles vão colocar uma seta seu ponto fraco (coração) Você estaria morto em um ou dois tiros Você vai correr até que você seja pego Você não vai sobreviver, mas uma noite eles vão colocar uma seta seu ponto fraco (coração)